Truth of Cosmos
by Lilaclight
Summary: New role and new attitude. Usagi is ready to take on the pilots plus whatever else fate throws at her. Too bad the Inners were such bad friends, now they have to sit back and weep at their bad judgement. Cosmos is back for good!! R/R please
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
  
  
She was not surprised that they had betrayed her. She had never really liked them anyway. The bakas thought she was a blonde ditz. The fools couldn't remember her true self in the Silver Millenium. She was glad to finally be rid of Tsukino Usagi's stiffling personality. She was finally free to be herself and the baka Inner Shenshi were no where in the picture.  
" Puu!! " she called the infamous Guardian of the Time Gates.  
" Yes Serenity-hime, " she replied as she appeared before the princess.  
" You know I don't want you to address me like that," she scolded gently. " Are things ready for my arrival?"  
" Yes, are the Outer Senshi coming with you?" responded Sailor Pluto a.k.a. Setsuna Meiou.  
" Of course, I was always closer to them than the Inners who considered themselves my best friends."   
Throughout all this Serenity's expression had not changed. It remained cold and emotionless ( kinda remind's you of a certain pilot huh ( ^_~) ) Setsuna shivered when she looked into her eyes.  
" I do believe I'm ready to take on Cosmos' form permanently." she stated confidently.  
" Remmeber Oujo, being Cosmos holds a lot of responsibility." warned Setsuna.  
" Don't worry, I am ready to assume my proper role as ruler and protector of the universe." her expression unchanged.  
" Then you are ready to be sent into the future," Setsuna said. " I shall send the Outers later on. And don't worry you shall help in the fights there. You know how to control your Ginzoushu, right Oujo?"   
" Hai," she confirmed.  
" Then hold it before you and think of what Gundam you want it to turn into." directed Setsuna.  
Serenity called forth her Ginzoushu and thought hard about it turning into a Gundam and slowly molded into the disirable design that she wanted. A silver, gold and black gundam appeared before her. It had wings in the back like Winged Zero and had a glaive like Saturn's and an energy whip like the mobile suit Epyon (send me the correct spelling please if this one's wrong as well as the japanese for Usagi's silver emperial crystal) along with a buster rifle. Real heavy artilery.  
"Nice Gundam." complimented Pluto. "What have you named it?"  
"Dark Elysion or Nightmare. It's the same when you look at it." replied Usagi in her monotone.  
A shiver ran down Pluto's spine as she heard the coldness in her Oujo's voice. It seemed as if she had gotten colder everytime she was reborn. Stepping back, Pluto opened a portal which would be a shortcut through time instead of having her walk through the gates themselves. She was the only one who had the power to create those portals except Cosmos.  
"Thank you." whispered Usagi before stepping through the portal to go to the new world which had been created to replace Crystal Tokyo when she left the Inners and Endymion. Little did she realize what awaited her. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey peeps!!!!!! *waves to the indistinct readers * Thank you for all your reviews. I was amazed when I first read them. I thought I would only get at most 6. For the kind reviewer who wanted me to use Serena instead of Usagi, I will write another story using her dub name if I get enough requests, okay? I know that the plot is old so how about I make it the kind of betrayal that wasn't exactly a betrayal.  
  
The Inners did not really betray her in the usual evil way. You know when you feel distanced from people you once considered your best friends for a long time demo somehow as you mature, changed things fell apart? Well that's sorta what happened with Usagi. The Inners did not back her up on something important to her so she saw that as a betrayal of sorts. As for Mamo-baka I don't really like him and its unfair to Sapphire to be put in any categories with him.( Sapphire is sooooooooooooo hott. You can tell I like him, ne )  
  
If you have any ideas for the 'betrayal' please send them to me via reviews. That and couples. This new chapter is about school. Hai boring old school…..or is it?  
  
Warning to Relena fans, bashing coming up. Gomen nasai, its not that I don't like her demo bashing her is fun. Besides, her ideals are way unrealistic. Can you see Sadam Housen embracing total pacifism? If you can you need to be checked in the psychiatric ward in the nearest hospital.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not and shall most probably never own the shows or the characters. Hopefully I can make my own someday with a guy just as hot as Heero. * sigh and drool*  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
School Again  
  
  
  
"Duo, hurry up or we'll be late again!!!" shouted an irate Quatre. Demo who could blame him? Because of Duo he and the other pilots had gotten detention for being late for btwob consecutive weeks!! (Wow. Thank goodness detention is rare in my school. All you get is marked until you bring in your excuse.)  
  
"I'm coming," came Duo's muffled shout as he hurried to grab his stuff and doing who knows what else from behind the closed door of his bedroom.  
  
Rushing from the room, he ran out of the dorm leaving them in the dust. Watching him go, Wufei burst out in laughter. The others looked at him strangely.  
  
"What? Can't I laugh at the bakayaro who just ran out?" growled an annoyed Wufei.  
  
"I can't believe he did not notice that the clocks had the wrong time. I mean it's 6:30 a.m. and the sun's hardly up yet he ran out of here like it was 9 o'clock." Marveled Quatre.  
  
"Hn." was grunted in agreement by…(do I really need to say it?) Heero.  
  
"……." Was the amazingly understood reply of…(ditto ^) Trowa.  
  
The boys in an attempt to get Duo out of the house early had doctored all of the clocks making them an hour and twenty minutes fast. All their watches held the correct time even Duo's demo he never checked his watch when there was a clock conveniently hanging around.(remind you of anyone?) As seen, sweet, incorrigible Duo fell for it like a ton of bricks…or did he? (This is my fic so belelesh!!!!!) beh-leh-lesh  
  
  
  
At Class…  
  
The boys lounged in their seats, paying little attention to what the teacher was saying. Classes at the Peacecraft Academy were as usual boring as watching Tattoo Teenage. What soldier wants someone droning on and on about pacifism in their presence all day long. Demo their mission made them stay, to protect that psychotic peace spewing Queen Relena Peacecraft. The girl sounded like a broken recorder that needed to be taken to the trash and destroyed. And her voice did nothing to help.  
  
Duo, who had been dosing off, jumped to attention as if he had been electrocuted.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell have you something to finally contribute to this class?" inquired the stern teacher Mr. Caldwell.  
  
"No sir demo I had the worst nightmare. I thought you said for the next three months Relena Peacecraft would be heading the class. Demo I'm awake now so that can't be." said Duo laughing it off.  
  
"It was no dream."  
  
Mr. Caldwell took an almost perverse pleasure in watching Duo come close to breaking down. That boy had been the bane of his existence since he had arrived at the school less than a month ago.  
  
"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!" screamed an horrified Duo. With both her and Heero in the class things were going to be torture.  
  
'Why oh why did I have to take the Peace relations class and with Heero Yui.' Duo groaned inwardly.  
  
The other students burst out laughing at Duo's antics as he bashed his head against the desk while pulling at his bangs. A throat was then cleared to announce the presence of four female figures. Three gorgeous female figures. And a guy.  
  
Duo stopped his foolery to stare at the visions of loveliness before him. Wufei, for some reason got a nosebleed by just looking at them. Heero gave them a once over, dismissing all demo one harmless and another poisonous.(If you don't know who the poisonous one is then maybe you will later) *under breath: ''I hope" *) Trowa stared at them like Heero, a perfectly emotionless mask. A lot of the girls were attracted to him because of this. One thing Heero had to be thankful for was that Relena no baka had scared away all potential admirers, well the aggressive go-getter types anyways. Quatre blushed cutely as he watched the girls, wincing only when he looked at 'Poison'.  
  
All the pilots were a little surprised as Relena restrained herself from acting like the horrendous, unappealing, mother of all banshees, yariman that she is. Walking with an astounding amount of grace to the front of the class, she dismissed the teacher and introduced the new students.  
  
"Good morning fellow classmates. Today we have four new students, all from Juuban. They are Haruka Te'noh, Michiru Kaiou, Hotaru Tomoe and Serenity Usagi Cosmos Tsukino." (AN: They are wearing the uniform seen on the Gundam show and I'm too lazy to give descriptions. Slows me down. Let your imagination and memories do all the work. Haruka as usual wears the boys version.)  
  
Each person came forward as his or her name was called. (I'm referring to Haruka as a he until it is revealed that he has breasts and lacks a sausage) There were a few catcalls and whistling heard for the girls and some dreamy sighs were released by the love struck girls.  
  
The introductions through, the newbies were sent to their seats. The only available seats were near the G-boys. Serenity sat in front of Heero, behind Wufei (who was as usual muttering insults to the female sex) between Duo and Quatre, Duo on her left and Quatre her right. Hotaru had Duo to her right and Trowa to her left while Wufei had the misfortune to have Haruka seated right next to him, privy to his obnoxious mutterings which earned him a hard punch to the ear. Michiru sat besides Heero behind Quatre, glaring at Haruka when she saw her punch the Chinese guy next to her for apparently no reason. Haruka looked unashamedly unrepentant mouthing the words 'I'll tell you later' to her.  
  
(What comes now is telepathy. '….')  
  
  
  
'What a drag,' thought Serenity to the others. 'New future and I've still got school. How much deader can this class get.'  
  
'Koneko, you need to fit in. Maybe this time around you'll do better.' was Haruka's amused reply.  
  
'Serenity-hime, I did my best for you. The easiest way to incorporate yourself was to make you a student. That way you would be close to the Peacecraft girl.' interrupted Setsuna.  
  
'That insufferable pacifist saseko? I see no reason to be near her.' Serenity replied.  
  
'I don't like her at all. She was rude to our hime.' added Hotaru, her eyes glittering.  
  
All the while the girls were talking; Relena was making her speech for the day. All of the students were asleep or on their way to dreamland with the exception of Heero, Trowa and Wufei(who was still muttering about the injustice of being punched). Surprisingly Duo was awake and alert. The pilots noticed this and groaned silently, knowing that an awake Duo during a boring class equaled disaster.  
  
Duo looked around him at the sleeping students. Cackling in his mind, he thought about the prank he was about to pull. Well pranks. He had to get back at the others for the clock trick. What did they think he was, a numbskull? Slightly miffed by their duplicity, Duo had devised a perfect prank to get back at each one, starting with Trowa.  
  
Checking to make sure that no one was watching him, not even one of the pilots. Barely containing his mirth, Duo took out his trigger and prepared to press the button.  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that for a first chapter? Gomen if you don't like the first period but it's not finished yet. If you want me to rewrite I will, I don't really mind.  
  
What prank should I make Duo pull on the class? What prank will he play on Trowa? Please send in pranks for each pilot. If the prank is a good gag, then I'll use it. It would help me get through the story faster if I didn't have to think up all those pranks by myself. Pranks for one fic are enough for now but two simultaneously is killer. Your input as the reader is always welcomed.  
  
I plan to make the next chapter longer and I'll give the descriptions as I go along, ok. Shall I tell you of my plans for this fic? If you wanna know leave me your email and I'll send you a long summary. Those are my specialties. Don't forget to vote for the couples and whether you want the Inners in the fic. I'll let you know what happens after all votes are in. By the way, the writing of the next chapter depends mainly on the prank given for the situation. Be nice and send some if you really want me to continue.  
  
P.S. Tattoo Teenage is an old show that was around the time of the first series of Power Rangers and was a total fake as well as boring as Relena's speeches. Do any of you remember it?  
  
Ja ne. 


	3. Chapter Two

Sorry about not having this blasted chapter out on Thursday. I did the most idiotic thing and never realized it. I deleted the two chapters of **ToC** from my recycle bin and never noticed but I honestly thought that I had back up copies on diskette. I was wrong big time. And I found that out late Thursday night when I was going to continue but I figured, hey I don't wanna go online again. Then my father wanted me to leave the house with my mother and she leaves before seven so I did not have time to go online and download the back up from FFN. Then last night when I went online, the password was not working. It went back to it's 'I only work after two in the morning' mode.

There's my excuse. Believe it if you want. I already know in my heart that it's true. Now for the formalities. 

Thank you all of you who reviewed and asked me to continue this fic. I trust that you guys read it before you reviewed. I am currently stuck on what the pranks are but I'll figure them out as I go along. I hope that what I decide to do with this miserable fic pleases you. I know that I'll have to work hard to limit the clichés but I'll try my best. This is where I thank Dark Earth for Malledd. He would make an excellent villain for this fic and help me write it better. He belongs to her but I have her permission to borrow him and trust me on this, he's a bishounen. Just think along the lines of a better looking Diamond.

Disclaimer: (abrupt, I know) I do not own anything except for the plot. Oh, and any characters that I add, like teachers.

_**Chapter Two...**_

_Something About You_

_At Class..._

Duo grinned evilly. Payback always felt good and the backstabbers did not have a clue. Relishing the prospect of his prize, Duo finger came down on the button, only to stop a few millimeters from it. The look of despair on his face was comical for the teacher, Mr. Caldwell, was watching him closely and signing that the slightest disturbance would be placed on his shoulders. 

Duo sighed sorrowfully but comforted himself with the thought that 'there's always next time'. He did not want to get more detention, not when he had other plans. In a way Duo had the backstabbers to thank for that. Waking him early had succeeded in him not having detention for once, which then gave him the time to set up his pranks. Duo had no idea how lucky he really was because the threat of suspension was hanging over his unsuspecting head.

Serenity stifled a yawn and looked around the class in hopes of finding something interesting to keep her awake. Her gaze fell on the glaring teacher and she smirked at the sight before turning to follow his gaze to the recipient. Her smirk grew to a smile as she saw the boy with a long mahogany braid sitting besides her, looking back at Mr. Caldwell in comical dismay. 

Wondering why he was so disappointed, Serenity studied him and his surroundings and spotted and device in his hand that had a red button on the top. A prankster, she thought accurately and wondered if she and he could hook up for some pranks. From the looks of things, he seemed to be the most likely choice for blame around there. An excellent scapegoat.

Her Senshi spotted the smile on her face and followed her gaze to Duo. Poor Duo had the misfortune of having Haruka glare at him rudely and evilly until their sensei asked him what the problem was between he and Mr. Maxwell. Duo did not help the situation by repeating the question. The whole situation defused the boredom of the class as they decided to pay more attention to the two boys. Relena was busy staring in adoration at her obsession.

'_Ruka-chan, stop glaring at the poor boy. I was only watching him because the sensei was glaring at him._' Serenity said.

'_I don't care. A look is all it takes for them to get interested. It's best to warn them off early._' Haruka retorted.

'_Listen to Serenity-hime or it's the couch for you tonight and the rest of the week._' Michiru said sternly.

'_Demo Chiru-koi..._' began Haruka in a soft whine.

'_Save it_.' came Michiru's curt response.

Haruka gave a noticeably loud sigh and earned strange glances from the sensei and a few students. He had to leave the braided boy alone until Michiru loosened up a bit. But there was always private sessions. The thought of those private sessions cheered him up a bit and he shot a furtive glance at his koi before telling the sensei that everything was alright.

'_I guess we know who really wears the pants in this relationship._' Serenity projected to all the girls teasingly.

'_Yeah. And it isn't who we thought at first._' Hotaru added with a giggle.

'_Hn_.' grumbled Haruka, eliciting laughter from his koi and the others.

'_Aw, get over it Ruka-koi. Why get your panties in a bunch over a that. You can do that later when we're home_.' Michiru said suggestively to only Haruka.

'I'm liking the sound of that.' Haruka replied and a wolfish grin graced his face.

Sighs were heard from all over the classroom as the female population with crushes on him caught the grin. This caused those of the annoyed male population to all glare at Haruka was ignoring them quite successfully. Heero, Trowa and Wufei all groaned inwardly at their bad luck. The fates did not like them.

"Class, control yourselves. Your behaviour today is atrocious and speaks very badly of me as a teacher. Calm down and listen to Ms.Peacecraft or it detention during lunch for all of you." Mr. Caldwell reprimanded sternly.

As expected, the prospect of missing lunch and the gossip fest that usually took place made the class shut up and gaze attentively at Relena, who in turn was still staring at the object of her deepest and sickest desires in obvious hero-worship. A few snickers were heard as they all watched her in amusement. A few boys even betted among themselves how long she would last.

The object of her stare was ignoring her as usual. He was greatly annoyed by her antics and wished that he had killed her before she had become important to the peace between the colonies and the earth.

'**_She is such a fucking hypocrite! She says that she abhors war yet in the same breath she proclaims undying love for me, a soldier of war. Someone who has killed, who lives solely for fighting. She is but a gilded peacock, made substantial by people's hope and dreams but bearing no real substance of her own_**.' he thought angrily.

All she did was chase after him when she was not fulfilling her official duties. She was an embarrassment to the Peacecraft name but her status saved her from being judged harshly and the extremities through which she went to get to him were covered up. The lucky, naive bitch. Her naïveté would one day be her downfall, of that Heero was certain.

Shoving all thoughts of the annoying princess out of his mind, Heero turned his attention to the girl in front of him. When she he had first laid eyes on her, a jolt of familiarity had run through him. A slight pounding in his head had him striving to remember where he had seen her but to no avail did he find answers. He gave up the search through his memory and put it down as a resemblance to someone he had met before.

He noted that the location of her seat afforded her excellent protection as he and the other Gundam pilots surrounded her and the spaces in between them were filled by her friends. Well, he assumed that they were her friends. The way they had all entered with an air of comfort and ease belied a knowledge of each other that came from a close friendship. 

Her beauty surpassed all that he had seen before except once. On the scale of his mind they were equal. So what if he had only glimpsed the other in passing, she had been stunning in her innocent beauty. Young and fresh, innocent in the ways of the world. He had seen all that in her eyes just as he had seen it in the new girl's. 

There was something about the new girl that reminded him of her. They even shared the same name. Serenity. It was an impossibility that they were one and the same. He had heard of the attack and her death. There was no way that his informant had been wrong. But still...

Shaking his head, Heero glared at the back of Serenity's head. He would figure out what it was about her that had him so mixed up and delving into old memories. The possibility that both she and her friends could be enemies flickered through his mind and he grasped onto it like a drowning man to a piece of driftwood. He never realised how long it took before that thought had surfaced.

At peace with his decision to find out all he could about the new students, Heero settled back and took out his laptop from it's case. Since Relena was still acting like an irritating retard he might as well do something productive. Starting the computer, he hooked it up to his cell and went online. Hopefully he would find what he was looking for.

That's it for now. How did you like the new chapter? Be sure to tell me in your reviews, no matter how short they will be. I'm curious as to how many of the thirty of you will review this chapter. I'm posting it after the notice so that I can compare Don't think that I won't know. I have eyes and ears everywhere. I wanna say thank you once more to the thirty of you who encouraged me. I was shocked at the amount of you who wanted this fic continued. Maybe I should say thirty-one. I got a review after the decision to continue was in.

Those of you who are aware of me taking over ** Heaven and Hell**, I ask you guys to be a little more patient. The first two chapters will be posted on New Year's Day along with another chapter for ** From Stone to Man**. I hope that those of you who read this fic check them out too. I'm not too sure of how many of you read most of my work. This time I'll definitely try to be punctual with my updating.

A little notice, after the New Year's, my updating will be erratic. I'll work on whatever fic I'm in the mood for and it won't matter if I've already updated one and neglected the other. I have finals coming up and those dreaded SBAs. You people with the American school system are so lucky. Down here in the Caribbean we lean heavily towards the British system.

Hope you guys enjoyed your Christmas and will have a wonderful New Year. Please check out my other fics if you haven't. If you enjoyed this one then you'll enjoy the rest. 

R & R peeps!! 

Ja ne.


	4. Chapter Three

Hey guys, here's the third chapter ready and typed out for your reading pleasure. I just wanna tell y'all that I want you guys to choose which fic should be completed by Valentine's Day. You get to choose from ** An Unlikely Bond**, ** From Stone to Man** and ** Heaven and Hell**. All I have to say is choose well. I will then do my best to complete it first. Just don't kill me if I'm slow to update. It's gonna be hard from now 'til May. Well, let me give you guys the chapter and stop talking. Just remember to vote and review.

_**Chapter Three**_

_A Glimpse Behind the Mask..._

Mr. Caldwell was quickly turning red in embarrassment. Relena-sama was behaving like a love struck adolescent in front of the entire class while he stood there like a mute fool. The tips of his ears were beet red and the glare that he was giving Relena was very entertaining to say the least.

Or so Serenity thought. The sensei was getting angrier by the minute but he did nothing to try to rectify the situation. A tap to the head would have done the job but she figured that he did not want to 'disrespect' the Peacecraft bitch in such a manner. Letting a sigh escape her lips, she imagined what it would have been like if she were the sensei.

For sure, that spoiled wretch would have gotten the treatment that she truly deserved. A large dose of reality is what the hopelessly naïve princess needed to get her on the right track. Serenity planned on being the person to shove that bitter medicine down her throat.

Hotaru glanced at her hime-sama and smirked when she saw the wicked grin that graced her lips. She knew from the looks of that grin that Serenity was up to something and it did not bode well for the recipient. Looking back to the front of the class. Hotaru let out a soft giggle.

Haruka muttered obscenities under his breath as he watched the so called Princess of Sanq make a complete ass of herself over the unruly haired boy that sat behind Koneko-chan. The chinese boy next to him was also muttering insults about her and Haruka found himself agreeing wholeheartedly.

Glancing around the class, a frown marred his smooth features. He had persuaded Setsuna to sign them up for this class in the expectation that there would not be that many boys. It was a friggin' class on peace for Kami's sake! Instead the number of boys equaled, if not surpassed, the number of girls. Now he finally understood the enigmatic smile that Setsuna had given him when he had put in his request.

Relena was getting upset. Heero was ignoring her as usual but something was different. There had been no death glare for her, just blatant neglect. Undaunted by the new obstacle, Relena finally regained her common sense. Eyes widening in realisation, cheeks and neck turning red, Relena blushed mightily as she remembered where she was.

'_Oh crap! I did not just do that. Onegai, Kami, make it change, make them forget._' the embarrassed princess pleaded with the supposedly benevolent deity.

"Umm..." Relena began nervously. She licked her lips quickly.

"Ms. Peacecraft, have you completed your assessment of the class?" Mr. Caldwell asked, providing an excuse. 

Like anyone believed that. If one listened carefully, a few snickers could be heard around the class.

"Yes Mr. Caldwell. I can sense that not everyone shares my beliefs. There are a few who completely disagree with me." Relena announced pompously while shooting him a looked filled with gratitude.

"And Miss Peacecraft, you came to this oh-so-predictable conclusion by watching us for what, less than five minutes? Any five year old could tell us what you just said." came a derision filled voice.

Relena's gaze snapped towards the owner of the voice. It belonged to the silvery blonde new female student. To her great disturbance, Heero's attention moved from his laptop to the new girl. Something he had never done, not even for her. And the asshole had the nerve to stare too! (this author does not share the derogatory opinion of the character)

Heero glanced up at the sound of her voice. Her words flowed over him, causing an abnormal warmth to settle in his abdominal area and a pain in his chest. Goosebumps broke out on his skin as a tingle went through him. Not a sign of this showed on his face though.

Looking at her, he became almost entranced with her hair. The colour was odd yet it suited her perfectly. A glint of gold startled him and he sharpened his gaze to closely study her hair. To his surprise, there were golden blonde strands mixed with the silver ones. Mostly hidden but there, they gave off the appearance of having been bleached.

'_You baka, if she had them coloured then the roots would be silver and the ends blonde or vice versa,_' his sub-consciousness informed him.

Dismissing the thought, Heero's eye was caught by the graceful arch of her neck. So pale and slim, swan-like in it's beauty. The sudden urge to nibble on it surprised him and he found himself shifting uncomfortably in his seat as an instantaneous ache grew in his lower regions.

'_Yui, get a hold of yourself. You're **The** Perfect Soldier. There's no way that I'm gonna let you go soft over a girl. Demo she sure is kirei._' His inner self began sternly only to trail off wistfully.

'_You never heard it from me. Wipe that smirk off your face, Relena's watching and so is Duo_.' snapped his inner voice, coming back to his cold, rude personality.

Snapping out of his stupor, (ah, but what an interesting one, ne?) Heero concentrated hard and willed his embarrassingly evident erection away. Class was soon to be over and there was no way in hell, heaven or earth that he would leave the room in that state. It was beyond explicit in his bloody jeans! Duo would never let him hear the end of it and he might actually have to shoot the braided baka. Not that the prospect bothered him that much. 

Relena was a seething mass of jealous rage on the inside. Her Hee-chan (I'm gonna go retch for a few minutes)... had been staring at the blonde bimbo who dared to challenge and disrespect **her**, the Princess of Sanq, for the duration of their little dispute! The little whore thought that she could upstage her but she would not let her. This was her spotlight and she detested sharing.

Shooting a venomous glare at Serenity, all manner of thoughts raced through her corrupt, obzockie* head. ( * it's Lucian slang for something that's odd in a peculiar manner, sort of like misshaped in this case. I spelled to pronounce. I'm not sure how you really spell it. it's more a word you learn through speech) 

'I'm gonna kill that little whore! How dare she entrance my Heero!! Poison is too good for that fucking slut. I'll use a knife to torture her before killing her. I'm gonna feed her bloody carcass to the dogs and eat her black heart!' 

On the outside though, Relena presented a calm façade to the classroom. She appeared to listen carefully to what Serenity was saying and then responding with equally, if not witty, rejoinders. Only one person sensed the underlying tension and hostility emanating from her in strong, barely disguised vibes.

Quatre felt the negative vibes conflicting with the positive ones Relena was projecting. At the moment, the negative vibes were strong, very strong. The rage he felt was directed towards the blonde beauty who had graced their classroom with her presence. An aura of power, purity and mystery hung over her and it seemed as though she held a dark secret. One that he was curious to find out and a determination to solve the mystery that was she manifested and strengthened.

Being empathic, he could tell that the two girls would never get along. Their views, ideals and mannerisms were too different for that to ever happen and they were both too stubborn to let it. Sighing softly, the young Arabian closed his eyes and wondered if true peace would ever be accomplished.

Well, that was chapter two and I still haven't found myself out of the classroom. The next chapter finishes the day off so don't worry. You guys know that I wouldn't be that mean. Anyways, remember to vote for the fic you guys want done by Valentine's Day. You have three choices so don't get all confounded. It's really quite simple. If you don't remember them then scroll back to the top of the page.

A word of recommendation, go check out the two short stories I posted. I have been told that the original's great but I want your opinions. The other's a fanfic that's under the SM-Xover section, **Tainted Love** _PG-13_. Read and review them both please. I would really appreciate it. G'night.

Ja ne.


	5. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

_The Meeting Interrupted..._

Relief swept through the class as the bell indicating that the period was over rang shrilly through the intercom. No more Ms. Bitchcrap. A flicker of resent passed through her eyes but was hidden immediately. She had a reputation to protect and would do so to her dying breath; something a certain pilot would love to help her take. 

Relena was not ignorant of the negative attitude that the students directed towards her. Quite the contrary in reality. The fact was that she just did not give a damn about their opinion. After all, who was the Princess of Sanq and former Queen of the world? Certainly not them. They were nothing compared to her. 

Resigning the herself to the annoying detail that her verbal battle with the man stealing whore would have to be set back, Relena quickly dismissed the class and waited eagerly for Heero to depart so that she could give him a loving hug on his way out the door. She had missed her rugged soldier and wanted to make up for lost time, all six months, three weeks, five days, nine hours and thirty-five minutes of their separation. He was not really interested in that whore. He would return her affection when he feels that it's time. He had had so many opportunities to kill a her and had shown great restraint and independence by refusing. He had to love her, the sign was blatant!

Students retreated rowdily from the stifling atmosphere of the classroom. They pushed and squeezed their way through the door, spilling out into the hall. Amidst the crowd, one boy was moving swiftly and silently, his head bent to low to avoid eye contact lest a psychotic someone spotted him. Lucky for him, his comrades were copying his moves in hopes that the banshee did not see them to inquire after his location. Seconds later all of them were out in the hall with the exception of the target himself. They took up spots at the wall opposite the classroom and waited for him to come out, the general assumption being that he had been caught despite the absence of the wail.

The reality of the situation was very different from their version. Heero had been sitting behind Serenity and naturally would, by the coincidences of fate and logic, find himself trailing some distance behind her. From his previous experience, he made sure that his eyes were averted from her neck. He even went as far as to evade looking at her as much as possible. Keeping his head ducked, his busily protesting inner self kept him distracted and he never noticed that the crowd had pushed him forward to the point that he was directly behind Serenity.

Fate, being the mischievous little cherub that he is, saw it fit for the Heero to trip over someone's foot and bump into Serenity before he caught himself. Serenity turned to him in admirably swift reflexes, hand forming a fist and heading for his head like a missile. To her surprise, Heero caught her fist in his hand inches away from his precious face. At that moment prussian locked on silver flecked midnight and the noise and movement of the crowd faded away into the distance.

Serenity stared into prussian blue depths and felt herself fall deeper under their spell. She recognised him as the guy who Relena had been rudely gawking at during the brief but welcome interruption of her boring monologue. He had been watching them closely during the introductions at the beginning of class, suspiciously almost, and she had felt a quickening of her pulse when his gaze had grazed over her. Now that quickening had doubled and she was unable to break eye contact. 

Heero felt his world shrink until only a pair of dark blue eyes with silver flecks existed. The sensation of falling deeper and deeper into the twin pools of hidden emotion swept through him like a hurricane, leaving him breathless and wanting. Drawing a ragged breath, he was brought back to reality by the jostling of the surrounding students all rushing to leave. It was hard to believe that only seconds had passed; to him it felt like hours.

Finding themselves in a now awkward position, the two hastily broke the eye contact and hurried out, avoiding physical contact like the plague. Each was ranting in their head about abnormal behaviour and psychiatric help while praying that no one noticed. Heero knew that Duo would make a big deal out of it while Quatre would be easily convinced that he needed to be set up with her. For a semi-pacifist he had a lot of determination and hard-headedness packed into that pretty blonde head of his. Speaking of blonde heads, Serenity was worried about Haruka's reaction. The violently overprotective senshi no kaze would most likely fillet the guy after cutting off a precious body part. (can you guess which?)

The others were not much of a problem. Sure they were over protective, but unlike Haruka, they asked questions first before attacking. Well, Hotaru and Michiru did. Setsuna had the excuse of knowing before it happened...most times. Serenity flinched as she was sent crashing back to reality once more. The first time it had been a more pleasurable though confusing but this time, thinking about her senshi had not given her the high that staring into a pair of captivating, cold prussian blue eyes had. Her jolt back to earth had her cursing under her breath as she mentally screamed about the lack of privacy and decency.

Finally the two made it out of the classroom and with no nauseating encounter with the Bitchcrap...{^_^;}**Peacecraft** chick. There they found their friends, well comrades in Heero's case, waiting impatiently for them. Once they were spotted, a barrage of questions came flying their way despite the fact that both groups ignored the other. That is, until a braided flirt opened his mouth. 

"Hey Heero! What took you so long? Did Relena corner you and give you that smooch you've been dreading?" Duo said with a huge grin while slapping him on the back. This earned him the usual treatment that was now becoming useless.

"Do not hit me again if you value your life." Heero growled while giving him his death glare. He was careful not to make it too strong before Duo went kaboom but the idea was fast becoming appealing as Duo ignored him and shoved his sneaker clad feet deeper down his throat.

"Great Shinigami! You uttered a full sentence!" Duo gaped before moving forward to give him another slap on the back.

Quatre noticed that Heero's jaw was tightly clenched and moved to intervene before regrettable actions were taken. Placing himself in front of Duo, he turned Duo's attention to the one thing that would have him distracted for days if not weeks.

"Why don't we leave this talk for later. the young ladies and the gentleman over there may need help finding their way around the school." Quatre said softly and indicated the small group standing a few feet away from them on the opposite wall.

"What chicks?" asked a confused Duo before he spotted them. "Hey it's the new hotties. We've got to go over there. Maybe we can get one to be Wu-man's girlfriend so he can release all that pent up tension he carries around."

"MAXWELL!" shouted a very displeased Wufei with a red face, whether from embarrassment or rage, no one knew.

"I know, I know. your name is Wufei not Wu-man." Duo began in a dismissive tone. "But Wu-man sounds so much better."

"Maxwell, if you do not want me to cut off that braid of yours and strangle you with it then you will shut up right now." Wufei growled slowly, his hand reaching threateningly towards his katana.

Letting out an 'eep', Duo flew to the other group's side and tried to join their ranks in an effort to put some distance between him and the enrage chinese boy. 

"Hello ladies, I'm Duo Maxwell, your voluntary guide for the day. I may run and I may hide but I never tell a lie." he introduced himself while fidgeting nervously under their solemn stares.

"That takes care of the baka for now," muttered Heero while containing the rise of negative emotion towards his fellow pilot just because he was in Her presence. He had absolutely no business feeling this that way.

"Yui, we had better make tracks if we don't want that bitchy onna catching us here." Wufei warned.

"Wufei's right. Relena should be exiting the class soon." Trowa added, indicating trickling of students streaming out of the classroom.

"That's why being their guide is perfect. Relena will have to back off." Quatre said persuasively.

"I'm not taking a bunch of weak onnas around the school!" Wufei declared furiously, his pride wounded.

Heero just stood there mentally turning the merits of the plan against his misgivings and shooting furtive glances at the object of his libido's desire. Damn she was hot.

At that thought, Heero's inner self appeared in his mind's eye looking like an enraged Wufei, katana and all, and started whacking him on the head. Mentally glaring at the image, he grumbled,

'_The word sadist comes to mind_,'

'_You should talk. I am you._' the Wufei look-alike retorted smugly.

'_Then start looking like me you annoying little konoyaru_.' He muttered.

'_Tsk, tsk. Talking to one's self like that warrants psychiatric help you know._' he laughed mockingly and gave Heero one last whack before disappearing back into the dark cavern he came from.

Meanwhile the girls were trying to figure out why the handsome guy had rushed over to them with a fearful gaze on his face. Not that they minded. His boyishly handsome face and cobalt blue eyes which were flecked with violet held a certain appeal. The openly friendly grin on his face had them relaxing and Haruka glaring openly. He was a guy and guys were not allowed to harm his koi, hime or musume. 

'_Maybe he's gay._' Haruka thought hopefully as he eyed Duo's long rich brown braid. '_Then again, with my luck..._'

Duo was enjoying the attention the girls were giving him as their gazes surveyed him from head to toe. Babes were always good for the ego. And these were top class, grade A honies. They were the type men dreamed about but knew that they would never have. If they were lucky then maybe they would get some action or some permanent loving but otherwise it was dream on asshole.

Haruka was not appreciating the attention that the others were giving the braided insult. Already riled up, he was about to blow when Wufei's ignominious comment reached his ears. Deciding that taking out his anger on the sexist ass was better than beating up the probably defenseless braided annoyance, he turned to face the offender. Naturally, the others heard his comment and all got annoyed. They followed Haruka as he stormed over to the guys opposite them with duo trailing apprehensively behind them.

Unfortunately Relena chose that moment to exit the classroom and a piercing shriek of her banshee call was heard over the din made by the students. This halted all activity as the student body present turned as one to see the Princess of Sanq grab onto the most respected and feared guy in the entire school.

That's all for now but don't worry about a thing. The tiny but surprising fact that more people liked ** An Unlikely Bond** than I thought has prompted me to choose it as my Valentine fic. A word of forewarning, it's gonna have a sad ending so beware. I'm going to work mainly on this fic and the last two chapters of the Millennium Interlude of ** Body Swapped** (after my before mentioned break). The chapters for other fics will be done when I have at least two extra hours free to type. Studying and homework should keep me busy enough to have to work late at night. Updates on those other fics will be further between than before but they will occur, just slowly.

A notice, I hope that you guys know that Haruka is a girl. I mentioned in an earlier chapter that I would refer to her as a he until it is revealed but if you guys want her to stay as a he, then let me know. Another thing, I forgot to add their ages. Baka me. Serenity, since she is taking on her Cosmos form is as old as the universe, older than even Setsuna, well she will be when her transition to Cosmos is complete. Until then she's 19. The lovers are both 23, Setsuna is as old as time and Hotaru is 18. The pilots with the exception of Heero are all 22. Heero's age will remain unknown for the sake of the plot. it will be revealed later on. Relena is 21. As the other characters are added their ages will be given.

Just wondering, do you guys want me to bring in the Inners sooner or later? And they're not evil. the dissension between them and Serenity is a friend thing that happens to the best of us. When they pop up it'll all be explained.

Well, that's all for now. Expect the next chapter for ** AUB** soon. Before the week is out. After it, the countdown to the destruction begins. 

Ja ne.


	6. Chapter Note

**_Author's Note_**

I apologize for not updating this fic in ages but now I may have to take it off the site. I fear that I cannot complete **Truth of Cosmos** due to the fact that I barely remember the plot I had for it and I wish to start another in its place. However, if you, the readers, desire it so, I will leave it there and continue. 

Also, if any of you fellow authors wish to continue the fic in my place you are welcome to do so. Contact me at the email address in my profile.

When you read this I hope that you vote for the fic. When I started it I was in the mood for the typical bad ass Cosmos, annoying as hell Relena and the new lives thing, without the Inners. Clichéd, I know but that was then. I hope that, if a new author decides to take over or I continue, the fic will live up to its potential to be one of the really memorable ones.

Readers, the fate of **Truth of Cosmos **is in your hands. Decide wisely.

Thank you for your support.

Lilaclight


End file.
